


Самое важное

by EliLynch



Category: Dark Tower - Stephen King
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8640037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliLynch/pseuds/EliLynch
Summary: Катберт находит ответ на свой непростой вопрос на балконе, куда его влечет вслед за Роландом (нет, не Ка) чувство куда более глубокое и неизменное, сильнее страха перед грядущими бедами, сильней объединившей их ка-тет общей печали (сироты, отныне и навсегда).





	

Одна из дурных привычек Роланда - сваливать на пресловутую Ка ответственность за то, что случается с ними, будь то счастливые события или тяжелые испытания.   
Было время, когда Катберт считал, что Ка явилась к ним в образе белокурой Сюзан Дельгадо, красивой снаружи... и добропорядочной изнутри. _К несчастью._ Сюзан не в чем было упрекнуть, уж можете поверить, Катберт немало усилий приложил к тому, чтобы отыскать изъян в ее идеальном образе, прерываясь на попытки убедить себя, что работенкой этой он занимается исключительно ради Роланда и его сердца, которое могло было быть разбито.   
Разбилось оно вдребезги, в таких случаях говорят, что проще выбросить, чем попытаться собрать заново.   
Обвинять в этом Сюзан было бы кощунством.   
Катберт все равно пытался сделать это. Пожалуй, он слишком верил в справедливость, чтобы удовольствоваться привычным "так было суждено". 

В конце концов, ради чего и за что сражаться, если все предрешено заранее?

На сегодня обсуждения закончены. Им нужно отдохнуть, чтобы завтра начать готовиться к предстоящей битве с прислужниками Фарсона. 

Катберт находит ответ на свой непростой вопрос на балконе, куда его влечет вслед за Роландом (нет, не Ка) чувство куда более глубокое и неизменное, сильнее страха перед грядущими бедами, сильней объединившей их ка-тет общей печали (сироты, отныне и навсегда). 

Даже самое безнадежное сражение имеет смысл, когда ты идешь в бой бок о бок с человеком, которого осмелился ("тоже мне, смелость, проговорить это про себя") назвать любимым. 

Знаете, ему было совсем не обидно, когда Роланд не любил его в детстве. Его, пухлого и нескладного, мальчика, который меньше всего походил на будущего Стрелка. Меньше Алена, а это уметь надо было! В то время, как Роланд и тогда уже был не по годам серьезным ребенком, державшим игрушечные пистолеты с уверенностью бывалого воина, единственной положительной чертой Катберта, как он полагал, было рано пробудившееся чувство юмора.   
Мать также нахваливала необычную шелковистость его волос, но больше до этого никому дела не было. 

Шелковистость волос осталась при нем и тогда, когда он отметил свой тринадцатый день рождения. К тому времени он успел резко вытянуться вверх, сбросив по пути большую часть веса, и перестал досадливо морщиться, проходя мимо зеркал. С той поры наступил новый период его жизни, и немало девушек сочли своим долгом сообщить Катберту, что находят его привлекательным. Некоторые намекали, что он самый привлекательный юноша в Гилеаде, лучше своего не по годам серьезного друга. Это было плохой идеей - расхваливать его, противопоставляя Роланду. 

А Алену и вовсе не было дела до ритуалов ухаживаний. Возможно, благодаря своему дару он знал о людях больше, чем хотел бы. 

Изменились ли отношения Катбертом с Роландом, когда оба выросли? Вы, должно быть, шутите. 

Роланд давно пришел к выводу, что ценит Катберта и Алена одинаково, как членов его ка-тета, как братьев, как добрых друзей, верных соратников, будущих советников... и навсегда закрыл для себя этот вопрос. Катберт знал, что Роланд никогда не задумывался о том, что _друг_ может любить его иначе. Какая нелепая и забавная мысль, ради всеобщего блага она должна быть спрятана надежнее, как проклятый розовый шар. К счастью, она не представляет ценности, и никакой Фарсон не станет тратить время на попытки выкрасть её. 

Если бы шар захотел поиздеваться над Катбертом, ему было бы достаточно показать всего лишь один поцелуй. Бывали ночи, когда Катберт настолько впадал в отчаяние, что представлял себе сцены с поцелуями во всех подробностях. С наступлением рассвета он старался побыстрее выбросить глупые фантазии из головы. 

Вот в чем суть:  
Роланд не мог полюбить Катберта таким, каков он был. И даже будь Берт девушкой и живи они, как и ныне, в Гилеаде, Ка сказала бы свое слово, вновь выставив на доску Сюзан, тягаться с которой не стоило бы и пытаться. Нет, не стоило бы. До чего ужасная, своевольная и неопрятная девушка получилась бы из него! Такой до старости сидеть в старых девах и страдать из-за того, что мужчины не воспринимают её как равную.   
Чтобы быть уверенным, что Роланд будет одержим тобой всю жизнь, нужно стать Башней, той, что ему привиделась в фантазиях не менее болезненных, чем те, что мучили Катберта. Катберт не до конца разобрался в путаных объяснениях Роланда, похожих на пересказ бредовых сновидений, приходящих во время болезни.   
Якобы на Башне держалось все мироздание, тысячи и тысячи миров, отличавшихся от их.   
Хорошее дело - стоять и быть, дожидаясь, пока до тебя доберутся, преодолев немыслимые преграды. 

Он хуже Сюзан и хуже Башни, а также, вероятно, скоро всех Стрелков ждет гибель. С Башней или без. Если уж выбирать, то ставить нужно именно на Башню, реже гибнут те, кто и не жил.   
Нет, себя Катберт не жалел таким образом, смеялся, как обычно, чтобы стало чуть легче. За долгие годы его боль из острой превратилась в тягуче-монотонный гул. Катберт уже и не помнил, как жил без нее. Боль была частью его мира, расположенной где-то у линии горизонта. Она часть его, как он - часть ка-тета Роланда. 

Он смотрел на Роланда, облокотившегося на перила, не замечающего его присутствия, и ясно понимал, что сейчас находится на своем месте. Всегда рядом, всегда подле, до последнего мига, пока смерть не разлучит их. 

Это совсем не романтическая история. 

На балконе было ветрено, может, это Ка решила нашептать им в уши легенды про другие миры. 

Если Башня действительно держит на себе тысячи разных и похожих миров, не найдется ли среди них того, где их, троих мальчишек, привязанных друг к другу, учат не искусству убивать, а тому, как жить в мире с другими людьми?   
Он не эгоист, чтобы просить Сюзан Дельгадо из того миражного мира пойти другой дорогой, но пусть она остается живой, а сердце его друга целым. Пусть им всем не приходится носить за поясом оружие и в каждом незнакомце видеть врага, пусть им позволено будет плакать, когда с их близкими случаются беды, и улыбаться, когда удача сопутствует их делам.   
Пусть не мир, а они срываются с места в попытке познать его. Мир цветущий, не увядающий.   
Пусть на этом пути его рука иногда соприкасается с рукой Роланда, пусть Роланд улыбается... Когда он искренне улыбался в последний раз? 

Мы оба молоды и полны жизни, — думает Катберт. — Неужели мы действительно скоро умрем? 

Он не может поверить в реальность того факта, что _когда-нибудь_ умрет, несмотря на все те случаи, когда смерть ступала по его следам и собирала урожай душ негодяев, убитых им. 

Некоторые мысли дожидаются наступления темноты, чтобы пробраться в ваш разум. Когда, как в тот миг, на балконе, желание прикоснуться к Роланду становится нестерпимым, Катберт заговаривает с ним, зная, что мечты отступают под напором действительности.   
В данный момент существует только их мир и есть только один Роланд, тот, в чьем взгляде лед, чья речь резка и обрывиста.   
Как, наблюдая за ним, поверить, что еще несколько месяцев назад он был нежен и ласков... Не с Бертом, разумеется, но это происходило наяву.   
Есть только эти сгущающиеся сумерки и есть только он, Берт, чьей любви всегда будет недостаточно, чтобы спасти того, кому он предан душой и телом.   
Не потому, что он что-либо сделал неправильно. Потому, что он - не Сюзан.   
Бороться с невзаимностью - все равно, что отвергать мысль о собственной смертности. 

Смысл все равно не в этом. 

Вы помните ответ на незаданный вопрос?   
Главное - как можно дольше быть с тем, кого ты любишь. Взаимность теряет немалую долю значения, если твоему сердцу тепло при одном лишь взгляде на другого человека. 

Их мир все равно совсем не годится для любви. 

— Но, клянусь, если я умру, то только вгрызаясь зубами в горло Джона Фарсона, — говорит Роланд о том, что занимает его больше всего.   
— Я буду рядом, готовый вовремя разжать твои челюсти. Не хватало еще, чтобы ты отравился его поганой кровью, — как обычно игнорируя тупую боль в сердце, отвечает ему Катберт. 

То ли ветер усиливается, то ли Ка смеется.


End file.
